As a fuser used in an image forming apparatus such as a copying machine or a printer, there is a fuser including a heat generating section with a small heat capacity in order to save energy and reduce a warming-up time. As the fuser including the heat generating section with a small heat capacity, there is an apparatus including an auxiliary heat generating section that supplements insufficiency of a heat quantity and neat pipes that prevent temperature unevenness that occurs in the heat generating section.
Since the auxiliary heat generating section and the heat pipes respectively have heat capacities, if the heat generating section starts warming-up or the heat generating section starts reset from a sleep mode, it is likely that, in the beginning, the auxiliary heat generating section deprives the heat of the heat generating section and prevents a reduction in a warming-up time or a reset time from the sleep mode.